legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie is a character and hero from the Code Lyoko universe. He is part of the Lyoko Warriors and he is the intelligent one being wise beyond his years and the personal foe of X.A.N.A History Jeremie is first introduced as part of Odd and Ulrich's class. He succeeds in every class, except Gym (as shown throughout the series, most notably in [https://codelyoko.fandom.com/wiki/Maiden_Voyage Maiden Voyage]) and Italian (as mentioned in [https://codelyoko.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_of_the_Zombies Attack of the Zombies]), and is considered a gifted student by a lot of teachers and the school psychologist, who decides that he needs to go to a special school for gifted children (as seen in Plagued). He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, the teachers’ pet, and therefore he had a few friends before befriending the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jealously looked upon by Herb, one of Sissi's group members, Jeremie is perceived as a boring and inaccessible intellectual by the other school kids, except his group of friends. Despite this, however, Jeremie's character is portrayed as a kind and compassionate, somewhat naïve individual, and his friends look up to his brains. Wearing simple clothes and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype because, other than his academic performance, he has a really well-asserted personality. His character can be compared to Yumi's, due to their stubbornness and devotion to studies. An introvert, Jeremie spends most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait of whom hangs over his bed. He spends most of the series programming, and the viewer will often see him going without sleep at night, all to achieve the goal of freeing Aelita and destroying X.A.N.A. once and for all. If not working, he is often conversing with Aelita, for whom he develops particular feelings as they spend hours talking, with Jeremie enlightening her about the "real world" to prepare her for her future life on Earth. Personality Jeremie, being the stereotypical nerd, in what he has in book smarts, he lacks in common knowledge. He sometimes tends to forget that there are others that are not as smart as him, making comments on the simplicity of the supercomputer to the other Lyoko Warriors who couldn't possibly understand it without detailed guidance (with the exception of Aelita and Laura). He can also be seen as a hot-head at times, as well as a workaholic, with defeating X.A.N.A. constantly on his mind, causing him to sometimes snap on the other warriors. He also appears to be very mature, despite being the youngest. Allies and enemies Friends: Ulrich Stern, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Lizbeth, Maka, Soul, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun,Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, The Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, King Koopa, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: X.A.N.A, William Dunbar, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Discord, The Dystopia League, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, The Sith Stalker The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Jeremie is joining his fellow Lyoko Warriors against Discord and Sigma's organization. With his high intelligence, he will be useful. He is introduced to the others through V. Jeremie helps dedicate Zero's play on to Sektor. Then he helps direct his friends in the fight with Discord and the Dystopia League Jeremie helps Lizbeth, Hunson, Maka, Ciel, Amon, Plankton, Zero, Hondo and Agent Smith in trying to come up with their plan to rectify the situation. Jeremie after learning of Retrovile's attack gives weaponry to his friends though we only see Plankton, Cartman and Ulrich acquire it. He also directs the others to stop a girl eating plant created by Mr.Burns. Jeremie then acts as mission control for Maka and Joe while taking on Burns and Carla. He then helps Dr.Willy with making the Robozenza Cure, they are almost done The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Unlike the other Code Lyoko warriors he returns here to act as mission control for the V Crusaders. They get there first of the teams to see The Helper Squad. He also meets with the other teams as well. A while on, he alerts the other that Maka and Crona aren't anywhere in sight. Something Lizbeth, Linkara, Alucard and V all have suspicion on considering what they recently learned. When they wish King Koopa good luck, he notices Homer is naked. Gallery jeremie.jpg jeremie 1.png jeremie 3.jpg jeremie 4.jpg jeremie 5.jpg jeremie 6.jpg jeremie 7.jpg jeremie 8.jpg jeremie 9.jpg Rivalite 015.jpg tumblr_p4j4pl12q41vgmrido1_1280.png Kiritsugu and Jeremie.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Jeremie Belpois" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Science Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:Characters hailing from the Code Lyoko Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cute Characters Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Jeremie and Aelita Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The A-Team Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Love Interests of Aelita Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Members of Fourth Echelon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Child Prodigies Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story